threescompanyfandomcom-20200213-history
Georgann Johnson
| birth_place = Decorah, Iowa | died = | death_place = Los Angeles, California | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1951 to 2007 | series = Three's Company guest appearance | character = as Mrs. Jack Tripper, Sr. (Jack's mother) in episode "Extra, Extra" in season 7 }}Georgann Johnson (15 August 1926 - 4 June 2018) appeared as Jack's mother in the episode "Extra, Extra" in season 7 of Three's Company. Biography Education and Early Career A graduate of Decorah High School, Georgann is also a graduate of both Luther College and Northwestern University. Her father, George, was a local plumbing contractor and an amateur actor. Georgann's specialization has been in the portrayal of the all-American girl/housewife and/or the young comic's sweetheart. She met her husband, actor/director and future TV producer Stanley Prager, in 1953, when both were appearing briefly as replacements in the Broadway theatre stage revival of "Room Service". In 1954, she appeared with famed TV news journalist/news presenter and TV personality Mike Wallace in the stage comedy, Reclining Figure, a spoof of the art world. Her recurring role as the menacing "Princess Arura" in the noted DuMont Television Network series, Captain Video and His Video Rangers (1949), widened her acceptance as a strong dramatic artist. Georgann has been notably critical of what she terms the false glamour of the stage. Television Georgann's first major TV role was as Marge Weskit, wife of wise-guy high-school teacher Harvey Weskit (Tony Randall) in the popular early-TV sitcom series Mr. Peepers.[http://movies.nytimes.com/person/35827/Georgann-Johnson/biography Georgann Johnson, Movies & TV, New York Times (movies.nytimes.com), February 2, 2013.] Georgann played Ellen Grant on NBC-TV daytime soap opera Somerset (1970-1976), with Michael Nouri, Barry Jenner, George Coe and Marc Alaimo. Around this time, Georgann also acted on anther popular NBC daytime soap, Another World. In 1980, Georgann appeared in Health with Alfre Woodard and in Looker opposite Barry Jenner. She acted with Brian Thompson and Ron Perlman in 1985 in Our Family Honor. Two years later, in 1987, she had a role in the film Blind Date with Armin Shimerman, Heorge Coe and John Larroquette. One year later, in 1988, she starred with John Glover in David. In 1990 Georgann appeared as Helen O'Donnell in Shattered Dreams, acting again opposite Michael Nouri. Two years later, in 1992, she acted in Fatal Memories with Dean Stockwell. In 1993 she made an appearance in Father Hood with Adrienne Barbeau of Maude TV series fame, and Brian Bonsall of NBC-TV's Family Ties TV series fame. She co-starred once again with veteran actor Dean Stockwell, this time in 1996 in the film Twilight Man. In 1999 she co-starred with Olivia d'Abo, Michael Buchman Silver, and Stephanie Er in Seven Girlfriends. Personal Life Johnson married actor/director and TV producer Stanley Prager 31 July 1954; they remained married until his death from a heart attack 18 January 1972. The couple had four children, which include actress Sally Prager. She then wed Ukrainian-born bit actor Jack Tenner 6 September 1981. They remained together until his death 13 October 2008 at the age of 88. References External Links * Category:Guest stars Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Three's Company